Precious things
by hikachu
Summary: Does Subaru-kun believe all the beautiful things are also precious?


**. P R E C I O U S . T H I N G S .**

_He said you're really an ugly girl_

_But I like the way you play_

_And I died_

_But I thanked him_

- Tori Amos, _Precious Things_

The setting sun finds them together on a bench in the park, all relaxed limbs and eyes sparkling in the orange light. The landscape ahead of them truly is a sight to behold, and its beauty only increases as the sun sinks down behind skyscrapers and trees, resembling more of a golden ship on flames, proudly meeting its inescapable end, than a star. All the while, the sky is just like a precious drape, its fine texture quickly drinking from the pool of liquid fire underneath, forsaking its heavenly tinges in favour of a hellish, bloody red.

As the few clouds floating in the otherwise clear vault turn pink, Seishirou touches Subaru gently, covering the other's knee with his palm. Subaru squirms a bit, but he either doesn't notice or simply pretends he didn't.

"Does Subaru-kun believe all the beautiful things are also precious?"

There's no immediate reply to the question, and although that's only to be expected from someone as meditative as the young Sumeragi, Seishirou's fingers curl slightly around the kneecap, making him fully aware of its sharp edges and the boy's excessive thinness. The squeeze is light and barely perceptible, but still enough to alert Subaru's overly-polite nature and prevent him from answering.

"They say," Seishirou explains "that all which glitters isn't always made of pure gold and, therefore, one oughtn't rely on appearances to decide whether something is important or not." A pause, then Seishirou's eyes leave the sunset to meet Subaru's. "I guess, that you, being the kind boy you are, do indeed agree with this opinion. Don't you, Subaru-kun?"

"I—" Subaru's voice fades away suddenly, and he lowers his gaze, not quite feeling at ease with the intimate contact he's just broken. There's something unusual about Seishirou-san's behaviour, today; something he can't seem to understand, but that, somehow, is intimidating him all the same. Then, Subaru decides to simply nod his head, not trusting his own voice.

Eyes twinkling and smile broadening, Seishirou seems pleased like a master whose puppy has just learnt a new trick.

"Ah," He starts again, staring at the dark fringe shadowing the other's features. "Subaru-kun is so wise, so mature and different from other boys his age—I myself I feel rather foolish in comparison, even though I'm an adult and I should know better than judging things from their looks. Because, you see, Subaru-kun, I am a rather shallow person, in the end." An almost self-deprecating quality colours his smile, and although Subaru can't see it, Seishirou is pretty sure he can still feel it in the tone of his voice. "I don't really deserve being this close to—"

"_No_." Subaru interrupts him, and Seishirou watches with amusement as the boy is obviously struggling with himself to finally lift his head and lock his eyes with Seishirou's once again. After a few seconds, his shyness appears to be the winner of the inner debate, but his words don't lose any of their odd firmness. "Seishirou-san isn't a shallow person. _He isn't_."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Seishirou asks playfully, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. "Do you think you know me that well, Subaru-kun?"

That seems to do the trick, and the other is once again trapped by his own indecisiveness. So easy to manipulate. And yet Subaru is brave enough to answer a second time without any hesitancy – the slight faltering in his voice a pure product of his peculiar kindness, and nothing else.

"I… I'm not so presumptuous to assume I do, but… I know Seishirou-san is a very open-minded person, and that he reflects on things thoroughly; I know he gives me so much more attention than I deserve and never gets mad because of it and—" Subaru brings thin arms around his own chest, childishly hoping to disappear. "Please, don't think so lowly of yourself."

Poor lamb, Seishirou muses, so foolish, and he's almost disgusted by such gratuitous trustfulness—it's in moments like these he's actually glad the Bet is quickly approaching its end. Suppressing a grimace, he speaks, still smiling.

"But you know, sometimes I can't help but feel like beauty is the only precious thing in this world—the only real truth we can touch with our own hands. Look at this sunset, for example: if I think it's beautiful I'll believe it doubtlessly, and neither the reason why I do, nor what others think will matter to me." He insists, and his thumb starts to draw circles on Subaru's thigh – lazily, as if to tranquilize him. "Simply enough, beauty is a mere issue of liking something or not. And in a world as twisted and filled with useless things as the one we live in, it's good to have something like that. It's what makes me love this self-destructive Tokyo too, after all. It's what makes this city so precious to me."

Subaru ponders over the other's words with as much care as he can manage, trying his best to ignore the finger moving across his clothed skin. It's the first time Seishirou-san's touches make him feel not just embarrassed but dirty, and Subaru reproaches and hates himself for that—when he blushes, it's more out of self-loathing than actual shyness.

"It's true that beauty helps us feeling better sometimes," He answers, all of his previous resolution rapidly crumbling away—concrete turning into dust. "but it's also true that the world is wonderful because of many other things—if I… if I were to see this sunset never again, it sure would be a little sad, but I could still go on… On the contrary, if Hokuto-chan were to disappear… I know my existence wouldn't be the same anymore, that I would probably lose any interest in living…"

"Because she's _precious_ to you?"

"Yes. Because she is precious to me. Beautiful things are… pleasing, and important in their own way, but those which are precious to us, we can't live without."

Seishirou smirks appreciatingly, pleased that there's at least a little logic behind those naïve beliefs—too bad it won't be enough to make Subaru win, but still. He observes the young Sumeragi for a handful of seconds before ducking his head to have their gazes meet once again. With his free hand he pushes away the inky strands hiding Subaru's bright green eyes, tucking them behind his ear and making sure the tips of his fingers are sliding over that pale skin all the while, thus turning the gesture into a caress.

"Am I precious to Subaru-kun too, then?" He asks with a hopeful smile and such gentleness, Subaru forgets for a moment the opposite sensations the man's body language has awakened in him. Then he's trembling, though he isn't exactly sure about which emotion is making him shake so; and there's also something frighteningly akin to expectation rushing through his body, but Subaru knows not what is it that he's actually longing for.

"I… I would be really upset if Seishirou-san were to disappear. I believe… it would hurt a lot."

Seishirou grins, fully catching the true meaning of those words in spite of the thick layers of self-consciousness and modesty protecting it. His right hand finally releases his grip on Subaru's knee, but only to reach out and grasp one of the boy's hands; his hold though is a weak one – just another way to assert his deep influence over Subaru, because Seishirou knows he isn't going to pull away, not even now that it would be so easy.

"You have made me truly happy, Subaru-kun." He declares, closing his eyes as if in bliss.

Subaru freezes, unable to do anything but stare as Seishirou brings his captive hand to his mouth, brushing lightly his lips against its back. For some reason, the gesture disturbs him deeply—a lot more than that soft and yet shameless touch against his thigh, and Subaru gasps. Seishirou's smile, if possible, becomes even sweeter.

"As for me," He adds in a purr, "Subaru-kun is the ultimate epitome of_ beauty_."

And even though Seishirou's voice is dripping with honey and warmth, Subaru can't stop himself from shivering – his blood icing and goosebumps blossoming all over his skin –, sensing a deep wrongness radiating from that last statement.

The uneasiness stays with him all the day long—it doesn't go away when Seishirou suddenly bursts into laughter and says he'll treat Subaru to ice-cream; nor when he gets home and Hokuto shoves a pile of colourful clothes in his arms and freshly-baked cookies in his mouth.

It feels almost like a bad omen.


End file.
